


My Special Person

by stxrlia



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Happy Valentine’s Day, Oneshot, fem!reader - Freeform, just wanted to write something sweet about popcorn, something random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrlia/pseuds/stxrlia
Summary: Your thoughts on the cute drummer boy next door who you just can’t seem to grow some balls to talk to.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	My Special Person

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Child O’ Mine was playing in the store while I was editing this on my phone yesterday lol

Everyone has a crush, a person that makes them feel at home. A person that makes their heart skip a beat, causing them to feel like a gooey mess. A special person that gives them goosebumps even on a hot summer day. 

Your special person was your neighbor, Steven. A bright-eyed, energetic boy who was nothing but a few years older than you. You two weren’t very close but you seemed to know almost everything about him as if you had been best friends for years.

There were a bunch of things about Steven that you admired. Things that made your heart skip a beat or give you goosebumps. His blonde hair that always bounced up and down like popcorn whenever he was excited. That sweet grin that never left his face. And who could forget those amazing drumming skills that always left you speechless?

“I don’t really think I’m great. There’s always room for improvement, but I’m not the greatest.” That’s what he would always say whenever someone complimented his skill. 

You didn’t care though. He was still the greatest in your eyes, like a god. Partly because you didn’t know the first thing about drumming and you couldn’t tell the difference between an intermediate or an expert. 

You and Steven didn’t have too many classes together, only Music and some wood workshop class that was filled with guys. He was a lot more focused when it came to music, never bouncing around like a hyper little puppy. You figured this was because of his interest in the subject.

Despite you and Steven not being that close, your mothers still tried to make the two of you hang out. You even went to a party with a bunch of sex-crazed seniors and college students all because of Steven’s mom, who insisted that he should take you.

It wasn’t a fun party at all even though everyone was jumping around like wild animals and snorting up whatever they could get their hands on. You knew that Steven was annoyed that he had to bring you with him. You were just a kid in his eyes. Imagine bringing a kindergartner to a party filled with people that are practically adults just because your mom said so. You would feel embarrassed too.

You didn’t want to ruin his moment with his friends so you stayed near a wall the whole time with a drink in your hand, watching everyone around you grope and grind on each other. You didn’t even take a sip of your drink, afraid that it might be some sort of concoction that could hurt you. Luckily, you and Steven didn’t stay long since your mom gave you a curfew, and he treated you to ice cream that night. 

Over the past five years of you living next to Steven, you noticed he was more of a follower than a leader. But he was never one to bully. His jokes were a bit more lighthearted, not meant to take seriously even though they were hurtful at times. 

Sometimes he would pick at you for being shy. It was all in good fun though because he thought it was cute. However, you felt a bit ashamed for being quiet most of the time. Steven respected this and showed it by talking for your presentation on Tchaikovsky in Music class, knowing that you hated public speaking. You could still feel the tight squeeze of reassurance on your arm as the two of you stood in front of your peers. 

Sometimes you questioned whether or not you were his type, or anyone’s for that matter. You figured that was normal when one has an infatuation for another. Your quietness wasn’t the only thing holding you back from confessing. Steven had a girlfriend. You never knew what her name was but you saw her around school often, occasionally around town. She was a dazzling young brunette girl with a figure that any woman would die to have. She seemed rather stylish, always keeping up with the latest trends. It was understandable why he adored her so much. You wondered who you were really in love with at times.

Taking a few glances over, you watched with envy as Steven tugged at her hand, dragging her into his house while they shared sweet loving smiles. You thought about what it would be like if it were you. If you were the one that he spoiled. If you were the one that he held hands with. If you were his special person. 

You would miss every moment of seeing Steven’s adorable face. Hearing his contagious laughter. Seeing him play the drums like a savage beast. You could no longer experience this as your family was about to move out of town. To say that you were sad was an understatement. You didn’t want to leave your friends or Steven. But what was the point in sobbing over a boy who didn’t really want you? 

Taking one last look at your home and the Adler’s, you sighed, remembering everything from embarrassing moments to pleasant ones. It sure was fun while it lasted, but it was time to move on. Even if you were unsure that you could.


End file.
